Bastón de destrucción
Bastón de destrucción (Destruction Staff) es una habilidad que aparece en y mide la destreza del personaje con el uso de este tipo de armas. Uso Esta habilidad medirá la destreza en el uso de los bastones de llamas, de escarcha y de relámpago. Es una habilidad que se basa mucho en el daño elemental. Cuanto más los usemos, más rápido subirá el nivel de esta habilidad. Subir de nivel Para subir de nivel, habrá que tener equipado y utilizar uno de los tres tipos de bastones de destrucción que hay en el juego. Además, se podrá subir el nivel por otros medios: Libros de habilidad *''Almalexia y el cangrejo del barro'' (Almalexia and the Mudcrab). *''Correspondencia de Cantillon'' (Cantillon's Correspondence). *''Destrucción o distracción'' (Destruction or Distraction). *''Traición hipotética, Parte 1'' (A Hypothetical Treachery, Part 1). *''Diario de Tracio Mento'' (Journal of Thracius Mento). *''Notas sobre filogenia racial'' (Notes on Racial Phylogeny). *''Diario de destrucción de Oshgura'' (Oshgura's Destruction Journal). *''Preceptos de Stendarr'' (Precepts of Stendarr). *''Prudencia en práctica'' (Prudence in Practice). *''El punto crucial que se desvanece'' (The Vanishing Crux). Habilidades Habilidades activas *Habilidad definitiva: Tormenta elemental (Elemental Storm) → Ira elemental (Elemental Rage) / Ira intensa (Fiery Rage). *Toque destructivo (Destructive Touch) → Apretón destructivo (Destructive Clench) / Alcance destructivo (Destructive Reach). *Muro de elementos (Wall of Elements) → Muro de elementos inestable (Unstable Wall of Elements) / Asedio elemental (Elemental Blockade). *Impacto de fuerza (Force Shock) → Impacto demoledor (Crushing Blow) / Pulso de fuerza (Force Pulse). *Debilidad a los elementos (Weakness to Elements) → Susceptibilidad elemental (Elemental Susceptibility) / Drenaje elemental (Elemental Drain). *Impulso (Impulse) → Anillo elemental (Elemental Ring) / Púlsar. Habilidades pasivas *Trienfoque (Tri-Focus) **Rango 1: Otorga un efecto adicional basado en el elemento usado: Ataques de fuego pesados hacen un 6% más de daño. Ataques de escarcha pesados otorgan un escudo de daño que absorbe __ daño. Ataques de descarga pesados hacen un 50% del daño a los enemigos cercanos. **Rango 2: Otorga un efecto adicional basado en el elemento usado: Ataques de fuego pesados hacen un 12% más de daño. Ataques de escarcha pesados otorgan un escudo de daño que absorbe 2x__ daño. Ataques de descarga pesados hacen un 100% del daño a los enemigos cercanos. *Magia penetrante (Penetrating Magic) **Rango 1: Hace que los hechizos de Bastón de destrucción ignoren un 5% de la Resistencia de hechizos de un enemigo. **Rango 2: Hace que los hechizos de Bastón de destrucción ignoren un 10% de la Resistencia de hechizos de un enemigo. *Fuerza elemental (Elemental Force) **Rango 1: Aumenta tus posibilidades de afectar a los enemigos con estado de Arder, Conmoción y Relajado en un 50%. **Rango 2: Aumenta tus posibilidades de afectar a los enemigos con estado de Arder, Conmoción y Relajado en un 100%. *Experto en destrucción (Destruction Expert) **Rango 1: Restaura __ de magia cuando matas a un objetivo con un hechizo de Bastón de destrucción o un ataque de arma. **Rango 2: Restaura 2x__ de magia cuando matas a un objetivo con un hechizo de Bastón de destrucción o un ataque de arma. Actualizaciones *En la actualización 12 se añadieron habilidades definitivas a las armas. Apariciones * . en:Destruction Staff (Online) Categoría:Online: Habilidades Categoría:Online: Habilidades de armas